Oiseau D'or et Oiseau d'Ombre
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: Il fait Nuit...La Lune brille, et deux amis sont face à face. L'un contre l'autre...Ennemis. P'tit OS écrit à la suite d'une virée dans les vieux épisode d'Hadès : Sanctuaire Camus/Milo (Who else ? ) : Bonbons ou Flammes ?


_Salut^^ Petit OS sans prétention ( assez déprimant, en plus) sur l'un de mes couples favoris : je l'ai écrit en revoyant Hadès... Vous devinez quels épisode ?_

_Sinon, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ^^ Ils appartiennent à leurs propriétaire respective ( mais ça ne m'empêche pas de beaucoup les aimer)_

_Bon, trêve de bavardages, et bonne lecture^^_

**Oiseau D'or et Oiseau d'Ombre:**

Il y a du sang, sur les pierres lisses du Sanctuaire...

Un sang sombre, qui s'écoule d'un corps revêtu d'une robe immaculé, de longs cheveux lavandes tachés de rouges reposant sur le roc froid, lissé par les années, tandis que le ciel pleure la mort d'une jeune fille devenue déesse . Une déesse dont le corps est froid, et que personne n'ose , à présent, toucher.

Des Hommes pleurent, revêtus d'armures d'or luminescentes, et d'autres, d'un noir profond et glacial...Deux d'entre eux sont à l'écart, les mains de l'un refermé autour du cou de l'autre, tandis qu'il serre, de toute ses forces, ses épaules secouées par les sanglots.

L'autre pleure, aussi. Ses cheveux azurs coulent en une vague marine jusqu'au creux de son dos, tandis que ses yeux vides fixent l'autre. Il regrette. Ils étaient amis, autrefois. Des frères. Peut-être même plus que cela...Et maintenant , Elle est morte, et tous est détruit … Leurs souvenirs, leurs amitié, leurs amour naissant...Tout as pris fin, lorsque cette dague, cette maudite arme d'or, lui as ôtée la vie. Elle est morte, leurs raison de vivre.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont là...Et ils pleurent tout les deux leurs désespoir. Et l'air commence tout doucement à manquer à l'homme en armure noire, qui pourtant ne se débat pas. Car il est déjà mort.

Ses yeux bleus, si vides, sont plantés dans ceux de son bourreau, dans ces prunelles azurs si familières que la douleur amère de la trahison, de la haine et du désespoir fait briller...

-Sale traître ! Je te déteste !

L'autre pleure de plus belle...S'il savait...Ils ne les ont pas ne l'a pas trahit...

Devant lui, l'autre tremble, et cela n'est pas due qu'aux larmes...Non. C'est comme si tout, du retour de ses anciens compagnons à Sa mort, tout lui retombait soudainement sur ses épaules. Comme si tout le rattrapait.

Confusément, il se sent lâcher l'autre, et tomber à genoux sur le sol, griffant la pierre en sanglotant violemment...Elle est morte. Le Monde autour de lui a cessé de tourner.

Elle est morte...Et maintenant, que faut-il faire ? Oh, Déesse, que doit-il faire?

Des bras solides lui enserrent soudain les épaules, tandis qu'il se retrouve pressé contre une peau froide, si familière, une odeur de menthe fraîche s'insinuant dans ses narines...

-Je suis désolé, Milo...Je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

L'autre l'ignore. Il se débat , tout contre son ennemi. Il mord jusqu'au sang la peau pale, si douce, tandis que ses doigts griffent chaque parcelles nues qu'elles peuvent atteindre, tels les griffes sombres d'une bête sauvage . Et des larmes...Toujours des larmes.

Un cosmos chaud et familier vient effleurer le sien, sans hésitation, tandis que les bras, autours de lui, se resserrent, malgré le sang de l'autre qui continue à ruisseler. Et puis soudain, l'autre cesse de se débattre, et resserre ses propres doigts sur les longs cheveux d'azurs, sanglotant si fort que son menton en tremble...

-Je suis désolé, Milo...Je t'aime tellement, pardon...

-Je t'aime aussi, Camus. A en mourir. S'il te plaît, ne part plus...S'il te plaît.

Dans le lointain, une petite flamme bleutée s'éteint, sur la grande Horloge des douze maisons du Sanctuaire. Et Camus embrasse Milo, le serrant tout contre lui, tandis que le temps file à toute vitesse, leurs filant entre les doigts comme de simples grains de sables, sur la plage...C'est leurs premier et leurs dernier baiser. Le seul. Avec un gout amer de désespoir...

Et chacun compte les battements du cœur de l'autre, tout doucement, ces quelques petites oscillations si précieuses, qui les séparent chacun de leurs destinée de Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Sur la pierre, la pluie s'écoule. Et tout les deux se serrent l'un contre l'autre, unis, car il ne saurait, à présent , en être autrement.

_« Je t'aime, je t'aimais et je t'aimerais toujours... _»

_Alors, Bonbons ou paires de claques ? A vos reviews!^^( oui, je sais, je suis une C*****e de première qualité mais que voulez-vous, personnes n'est parfait^^ et surtout pas moi...)_

_Allez bisouilles et à la prochaine fois^^_


End file.
